You are the sun and I am the moon
by SilenceAsTheyCome
Summary: Life for Sasuke was never easy now he has to pay the price for something he didn't do.


You are the sun and I am the moon

**Chapter 1**: Life is nothing like the fairy tales.

Sasuke woke up to a small tapping on his bedroom window getting up slowly he heard the tapping grow louder and harder as he peaked his head up to see the neighborhood kids throw rocks. Sasuke growled opening the window with a loud slam. "CAN YOU KIDS LEAVE MY WINDOW FOR ONE GOD DAMN DAY?" A girl with two pig tails and rosy cheeks stuck her tongue out and the boy next to her laughed as they both said in unison "leaving you alone only makes you want to live a little longer." They both ran away chuckling. Closing his window after feeling the cold autumn breeze; he sighed when he looked at the time cursing under his breath he took a quick shower brushed his hair and fixed himself something to eat he was about to leave his glasses oh how he wished he could just for one day but it wouldn't matter everyone would pick on him even more knowing well he can't see.

He just made it before the bell rang for homeroom he smiled seeing there was one seat in the back on one would pay attention to him or call him to read a paragraph. As he sat down he looked to see Saukra and Ino wrap their arms around Naruto's laughing and giggling; Sasuke just sighed and looked out the window someone must of heard him because he felt a pair of hands grab his neck and slammed his head on the desk. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU RAT?" he looked up to see nothing but wild brown hair "I-it's nothing Inuzuka-sama." Kiba smiled and walked over to Naruto everyone was hanging to his every word and laughing without a care in the world while he sat all the way in the back quietly waiting for Kakashi to come in. after ten minutes of waiting and no teacher in site Kiba, Sakura, and Ino took it upon themselves to bother him. *Just fucking great want do they want now?*Saukra took his glasses "oh just look at these glasses Ino they are so old fashion." Ino joined in "well the Uchiha could buy himself a new pair but sadly no one would give him a new pair." Kiba laughed as Sasuke tried to get his only pair of glasses back from the girls as it was getting harder to breathe and he felt as if his eyes were on fire until he heard, "come on guys cool it off." Naruto took the glasses from Ino and handed them back to Sasuke not a minute later Kakashi came in waving his hand "Sorry, Sorry I had some things I had to take care of." He sat down at his desk and looked up at the clock "seeing how I was late it's free study." Everyone in the class cheered the crowded around Naruto while Kakashi read one of his books. Sasuke took this as a time to wash up in the boys bathroom sighing as he fell to his knees "It almost happened again….dammit" he whispered as he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

**~ In his dreams~**

The sky was a nice orange pinkish color meaning the sun was setting for the day this where you see a seven year old Sasuke running from crow "S-some…someone help me! Please!" As he was running he saw his older brother, training "BROTHER HELP THE CROW IS BACK!" he screamed as he tripped on his shoe lace. Itachi sighed as he looked up to see the crow hovering over them. He reached his arm out ordering the crow to come the crow landed on his arm and nudged her head on his cheek. This made Itachi shake his head and give out a low chuckle "Listen Sasuke our clan made a pack with the crows it's in our blood. You can no longer be in fear of them one day they will guide you to your potential" Sasuke groaned and nod" yeah yeah…like learning how to be one with Tsukuyomi to carry this power to our grave. I know you told me the story millions of times; so many times in fact I can recite the next thing you're going to say. Itachi laughed "I will save it for later, anyway mom wants us for dinner." Both the brothers walked side by side as the crow went to take another path headed toward the sunset.

** ~End Dream~**

Sasuke woke up to the bell ringing for the next class to start he knew today was going to suck when he felt tears come down his cheeks. Entering out the boy's bathroom Sasuke saw Hinata holding his bag tight and smiled "U-um…y-you left this...so I was going to give this to you so you wouldn't be late." Sasuke smiled and bowed taking the bag "Thank you Hyuga –Sama" Hinata blushed "Oh no...please don't call me that…It's just Hinata ok?" he smiled as he saw her wiped a strain of hair behind her ear. "Well see you next class." Sasuke watched as Hinata walked down the hall, he liked her he always liked her she was the only one in the village that even talked to him though she is a shy and noble girl for her to be talking to the likes of him must mean he has some good in him. After the encounter with Hinata half of the day went by no one said much to him or tripped him over; It was lunch time and around this time he would see Hinata with her cousin and his friends all of them laughing without a care in the world but that didn't matter to him much as his eyes was always on Hinata never once taking his eyes off of her *She's just so beautiful..* he thought as he took another bite of his rice ball then he saw Naruto come up and now the crowed was getting bigger and bit by bit Hinata was being covered up by shadows of his peers. *What rotten luck.* he mumbled as he got up to throw the trash away.

When walking home Sasuke made sure not to run into anybody he just wanted to go home do his homework and rest. But the gods had other plans by making Sasuke's bus go without him leaving him dead in the cold autumn rain he walked the rest of the way home cold and wet until he notice the rain stopped he looked up to see a smiling Hinata "We wouldn't want you catching a cold now do we?" she giggled all he could do was shake his head "you seem quiet today…was it because of Kiba?" Sasuke looked down "No…I had another dream about my brother today…twice." She nodded. "I'm guessing that day still hunts you?" He shook his head again "N-no it's not bad anymore, its good memories now…" this made him pause and turned to Hinata "Why are you with me anyway?" she shrugged "I don't have a reason Uchiha-kun, I'm not like the others I'm not going to hate you for what your family did. It's not your fault." He wanted to hug her to kiss her to thank her for those words but all he could do was blush and fall to the ground when he felt a foot knock him down. Looking up Sasuke saw the one and only Neji Hyuga growling and staring down at him 'worthless….why are you talking to such filth Hinata-sama? You know you shouldn't be talking to him." Hinata took Neji by the collar and looked him dead in the eye showing no fear "I WILL NOT HAVE SUCH WORDS SPOKEN IN FRONT OF ME DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR NEJI!?" as Sasuke got up he saw the look on Neji's face it was both out of respect and fear of Hinata he never saw Hinata look more beautiful, downright sexy in handling her cousin. "NOW BOW YOUR HEAD AND SAY SORRY BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU." Neji growled "I …sorry." Hinata sighed and handed Sasuke her umbrella "give it to me tomorrow. Don't forget ok?" she left pulling a mumbling Neji to her side. Turning the lock to the Uchiha gate he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder he sighed knowing who it was, next he felt a punch making him land on the ground "So you think your hot stuff for having Hinata show you kindness." He knew it….he knew today would not be his day.


End file.
